1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for effecting transfer of fluid from any one of a plurality of fluid sources to a single fluid outlet.
2. Problem to be Solved
During laboratory testing or manufacturing processes involving the application of different chemicals, it is often necessary to apply different fluids or solutions to a particular location, e.g. biological chamber, cellular or tissue area, test tube or other receptacle. It is also necessary that each solution applied is pure and not contaminated with any of the other solutions. Furthermore, it may be necessary to apply different solutions at specific times and for specific time durations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus that address the needs discussed above.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.